


various AU drabbles

by IrisParry



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Noir, F/M, Gen, M/M, The Wire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisParry/pseuds/IrisParry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to keep various tumblr-prompted bits and pieces together. Includes some short bits as part of my <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/537119">noir AU 'verse</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pearlsverse - Davos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/537119) noir!Au 'verse. Originally posted [here.](http://irisparry.tumblr.com/post/60474366549/the-end-before-the-beginning-asoiaf)

Davos’s ribs were still smarting from Sal’s farewell bear-hug when he signed the last of the papers, forcing his shaking hand into obedience so he could print his name legibly. It mattered, and not because he wanted the probation office to be 100% sure D.Seaworth had indeed understood the conditions of his early release, the appointments he was due to attend, and that he’d damn well better behave himself if he didn’t want to come back to this shithole sharpish. It mattered because all he’d been able to manage was an X when he booked in the prohibited items from his property at the start of his sentence. It mattered because a different man left than the one who had been escorted through those gates in cuffs.

The guard gave Davos the yellow carbon copy of the papers, a smile and a wish to never see him again - well-intended and very well received - and then he was turning the keys in a complex motion in the lock, the biggest lock of them all, and D. Seaworth was stepping out into the early morning drizzle of his new life.

He didn’t know which way to the bus stop from memory - it had been a long time - but Marya’s last letter had reminded him, and he adjusted the bag on his back before turning left at the end of the prison’s gravelled driveway.

Davos would have walked past the old black Chrysler, idling in the otherwise empty road, had the passenger door not been flung open in his path. Marya was a blur of warm skin and damp hair and muffled sobs, throwing her arms around him so fiercely she knocked him across the pavement and into the wall, and Davos felt like a free man for the first time.


	2. Pearlsverse - Stannis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble from [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/537119) noir!AU 'verse. Originally posted [here](http://irisparry.tumblr.com/post/60474366549/the-end-before-the-beginning-asoiaf).

Stannis staggered to the washstand, dark spots still dancing before his eyes, the taste of smoke still scraping his throat raw. Was it a week since the fire? A month? A lifetime, for the children conceived by accident and killed so deliberately it made his stomach lurch to think of it - to think of Shireen, and, gods help him, of Renly, babes he’d held in his arms - a lifetime, reduced to rusty stains on a brothel carpet. He didn’t fight it when the bile rose in his throat, sank to the floor afterwards and pressed his face to the cold metal of the pipes. He breathed, deep and slow through his nose, mouth hanging slack, and tried to keep a hold on that brief feeling of emptiness, of cleanliness.

The memories rose up just the same, though, their taste just as bitter. Emptiness could no longer be a comfort, not when it stared him in the face in that cracked glass above the sink. _Bad college poetry. Is that whose face I wear today?_ It hurt to laugh but he did it anyway. The wheezing, unfamiliar sound racked his body, rattled him against the pipes that were about all that was propping him up, and that was how Jon found him.

The boy didn’t start, didn’t shake him or demand an explanation. Jon bent at the knee, crouched and looked down at Stannis like he knew who he was. Maybe he did. Someone had to.


	3. Wire AU - Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a _The Wire_ AU I'm messing around with. Not even sorry. Originally posted [here](http://irisparry.tumblr.com/post/60466617501/before-the-beginning-and-pov).

“Fuck.”

Snow took another deep drag on the cigarette he’d bummed from the patrolman first on the scene. He winced at the taste of sour smoke and sweet decay roiling together in his stomach. 

“Hey, it might be a natural death,” Greyjoy offered. His voice was muffled by the hand he held under his nose, but still far too cheerful. Snow could tell he was rocking on his heels at the top of the stairs, his fidgeting making the old boards creak rhythmically. 

Snow scowled, still hunkered over the body as if he might find a suicide note if he just looked long enough. _Dear Westeros’s finest, I went gently into that good night and that shit ain’t on you. Case closed._ “You think?”

Greyjoy laughed, leaned to swat Snow lightly across the back of the head. “In Storrold’s Point? Fuck no.”


	4. Wire AU - Theon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And another bit from the Wire AU. Originally posted [here.](http://irisparry.tumblr.com/post/60466617501/before-the-beginning-and-pov)

Theon steered them both away from their desks, clapping Snow on the back harder than he needed to, as if it could knock that pained expression off his face. 

“Look, we are off-duty as of two minutes ago. That body will just have to join the ranks of the hundred-fifty or so unfortunates who get murdered in this town every year without Detective Snow crying himself to sleep over them.” 

Snow shrugged Theon’s hand off his shoulder. “I was just gonna - ” It was a half-hearted protest, and Theon saw him visibly sag as the phone on his desk cut off mid-ring. 

_Thank the gods._ Though if he had to hear another ale-soaked lecture on how most of Thorne’s squad weren’t real police, couldn’t handle the red ball that call might’ve been, how the best detectives were never off duty, we got a _responsibility,_ listen, no, _listen,_ did Theon ever hear about this one case Benjen Stark worked a hundred fucking years ago out in the county, protect and serve and self-flagellate and on and on and on, then Thorne’s squad would have another fresh body to scratch their asses over before closing time. 

Theon gave him another shove, plastering on his biggest grin. “There you go. If it was important, they’d - “

He saw Snow’s face change first, felt himself shouldered out of the way, before he registered the new sound. Beepers. Both their beepers.

Snow made the call, and the catch in his voice as he swallowed, _"Where?"_ had Theon back in the desk drawer for his nine and the car keys before he’d even hung up.


End file.
